


Lets see what those hands can do!

by AnotherJonnorBlog



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherJonnorBlog/pseuds/AnotherJonnorBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets handsy with Jude at school, and then when they get home Jude decides he wants to see what Connor's hands can really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets see what those hands can do!

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Jonnor (Jude Adams Foster & Connor Stevens) from The Fosters  
> Aged 18
> 
> Based on a few prompts by "sammyxdeanxberry" on Tumblr.

“Hey, babe!” Connor shouted from across the hall just as the lunch bell rang.  
“Hey! What you want do for lunch?” asked Jude  
“Im not really hungry. Wanna go underneath the bleachers and have some private time?!” Connor said with a smirk

Jude nodded, and then grabbed Connors hand as they started walking to the bleachers.

They got to the bleachers and Connor immediately launched into Jude’s soft lips. In between passionately making out with his boyfriend, Connor sucked small bruises into Jude’s neck. Before long, Connor also had both his hands inside Jude’s shirt. Connor liked to feel Jude’s body as they made out. It made it more intimate to him. Jude liked it too. He liked knowing that Connor craved the feel of his body. But when Connor’s hands wandered down from his torso and found their way into Jude’s boxer briefs, Jude knew it was time to stop or things were gonna get really public really fast.

“Not here, babe!” Jude said as he pulled away slightly  
“Ok, fine!” Connor said.

The rest of the school day had come and gone, and Jude and Connor were on their way back to their apartment. Jude and Connor had both gotten into the same University in San Diego and had decided to get an apartment together instead of living in dorms. Since it was so close to summer, they had already moved into the apartment so they can start to get it ready for college. They enjoyed the peace and quiet, and being able to be themselves without having to worry about family interrupting anything.  
They got back to the apartment and set down their things. Connor plopped down on their bed. They only got a one room apartment since they knew they would end up in the same bed most of the time anyway.

“Tired?!” Jude asked before heading to the bathroom and shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
“Not really. Just really glad to be home and away from school!” Connor said  
“What do you want to do tonight?!” asked Connor

Jude came out of the bathroom and looked at Connor with a grin. He then positioned himself on top of Connor, placing his knees on both sides of Connor’s legs. Connor then sat up and looked at Jude.

“I really just want you tonight!” Jude said before grabbing the back of Connor’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Jude then pulled back and quickly took off his shirt and pulled off Connor’s as well, before pushing Connor down onto the bed. Connor lay back on the bed, and looked up in amazement at his boyfriend’s bare chest. Jude then leaned down and connected his lips with Connor’s again, only pulling away from the kiss to bite and suck on Connors neck. Jude then pulled back and took off his jeans with Connor doing the same, before leaning back down and biting and sucking all across Connors bare chest.

Jude then grabbed Connors hands and with a smirk said “You were gettin’ awfully handsy at school earlier….lets see what those hands can do!” He then took Connors hands and guided them to the seam of his boxer briefs and lifted up slightly so Connor can pull them off. Connor then pulled his off as well.

Connor then flipped Jude over so he was on top of Jude and pressed his whole body down onto Jude. He then traced Jude’s jawline with his tumb, before slowly running his hand down Jude’s chest. He slowly ran his thumb along the length of Jude’s shaft…before grabbing ahold of Jude. Just let out an audible moan as Connor moved up and down, watching Jude’s face the whole time. He slowly let go and placed a soft kiss on Jude’s lips.

He kissed and sucked a trail down Judes jaw line and then began placing soft kisses down his chest. Connor reached Judes shaft…and licked the entire length.

Jude shuttered. “Fuck” he moaned as he looked down in amazement at his boyfriend

Connor then licked the tip before taking all of Jude in his mouth. Connor moved up and down. Jude ran his fingers through Connor’s hair as an indicator he was about to cum. Connor kept sucking as Jude was cumming and once he was finished slowly let Jude go.

Jude then pulled Connors mouth back to his and placed a firm kiss on Connor’s lips. He then grabbed Connors hands and looked up into Connors eyes, and said “I still want more of your amazing hands.” Connor nodded and placed a soft kiss on Jude’s lips. He then reached over to his nightstand for a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto one of his hands before rubbing it onto his fingers. He then looked back into Jude’s eyes and Judes glazed over eyes stared back at him. He pressed his forehead against Jude’s and placed another kiss on his judes lips before slipping a finger into Jude. Jude’s breath hitched with every finger Connor added.

“Fuck, Connor!!” Jude moaned softly as Connor slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Jude.

Connor reached his free hand up to Jude’s cheek and ran his thumb along Jude’s lips. Connor moaned at the feeling of Jude’s uneven breath on his thumb. Then his hand wandered away from Jude’s face, and Jude noticed his hand was gripping himself. Jude pulled his hand away and replaced it with his hand. Moving his hand up and down, giving Connor pleasure just as Connor was giving him pleasure.

Connor slowly pulled his fingers out of Jude as he was cumming. When he finished, he laid down next to Jude. He looked Jude. Both were too out of breath to even get out an “I love you!”  
After a minute of catching his breath, Jude looked at Connor with a smirk and said “I like what your hands can do!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So please let me know what you think. More to follow!
> 
> If you have any prompts whether it be smut or not please leave a comment here and/or send it to me on tumblr!
> 
> http://AnotherJonnorBlog.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
